cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Reds
Rise of The Reds (abbreviated ROTR) is a modification for Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour created by SWR Productions. It expands the game by adding two new sides, the Russian Federation and the European Continental Alliance, Rise of the Reds will also bring back the nine alpha generals (plus with six new generals) that were planned to be in the original Generals, but with a unique general assignment system. Mod History Rise of The Reds is an ambitious project that started all the way back in 2004, when Red Army started a mod that implemented a resurgent Russian Federation into the universe of Command & Conquer Generals. After a series of leadership changes first to Grazor, then to Creator, the mod saw its first release in 2006. However, the project soon fell into a lengthy hiatus and was subsequently adopted and rebooted by The Hunter of Shockwave fame in 2008. Development was moved to what was then known as E-Studios where The Hunter and his team started to overhaul the project from the ground up, extensively redesigning the initially imbalanced and somewhat incoherent Russian faction both visually and technically. The project saw its first release under the new management, labeled Rise of the Reds 1.0 SWR Edition, in December 2008, released a follow-up installment called version 1.5 in 2009 and gained further prominence after a merger with Sir Maddoc’s mod Rise of Europe, leading to the planned inclusion of the European Continental Alliance as a second fully unique faction that is currently in the making. Soon after the release, the development team relocated to its own independent forum at SWR Productions where Rise of the Reds along with the team's other projects has remained ever since. Features *The steamrolling Russian Federation as a fully functioning faction with unique buildings, units and powers. Dominate the skies with heavy Hind helicopters, take the field with waves of ever-relentless Shock Troopers and crush your enemies with the unparalleled Sentinel Tank. * The proud and pragmatic European Continental Alliance, a faction that takes defensive tactics to an extreme in order to rule the battlefield with powerful long range artillery and defy any enemy assault by means of impenetrable fortifications. Man the defenses with a wide selection of rugged, well-trained infantry units, strike terror into the hearts of enemy vehicle crews with fearsome Harrier VTOLs and secure your victory with the indomitable Manticore super-heavy tank. * A fully redesigned Global Liberation Army that makes heavy use of tunnels and guerrilla tactics. Spread your underground facilities across the map and unnerve your opponent with a plethora of dirty tricks, including a kill-based secondary income and a harassment-oriented air force. *Many new buildings, units and powers for the United States of America and the People’s Republic of China have already been added in version 1.85. Their arsenal is further expanded by the versatile American Bradley IFV and the missile-blocking Chinese Jammer Tower. *A fully functioning, efficiently designed navy that is only available on maps that are specifically suited for ship combat, realized by a unique system of capturable Naval Yards that avoids the technical issues usually associated with navies in the SAGE engine. (On Feb 19th, 2015, this feature was scrapped) *Several new Tech Structures that can be captured to provide helpful advantages, such as Power Plants, Armories and Coastal Batteries. This includes all the Tech Structures from Shockwave including the Airport, Radio Station and the mighty War Fortress. *Many of the more subtle game mechanics have been revamped, including a more sophisticated tech tier setup, an overhauled air/anti-air counter system and improved stealth/scouting mechanics. *Plenty of new maps that have been exclusively designed for ROTR, as well as restored Generals versions of all the original maps that underwent changes in ZH. Version 1.8 (With 1.802 Patch) was released in December 2012 and added the ECA. Version 1.85 adds a number of smaller features and take into account the reactions and experiences that spawned out of the previous release as well as new content for all factions. Version 1.86 adds a few new units along with numerous bug fixes and balance changes. Version 1.87 will add new content for all factions that will be available to all Generals of each faction in preparation for version 2.0. Version 2.0 will have the following Generals: European Continental Alliance: *Mechanized Assault General Wolfgang *Royal Guard General Willem *Fire Support General Charles Russian Federation: *Tactical Ballistics General Zhukov *Advanced Weapons General Aleksandr *Rapid Deployment General Orlov United States of America: *Air Force General Griffon *Tank Command General Bradley *Special Operations General Thorn Peoples Republic of China: *Red Army General Chen *Special Weapons General Mau *Secret Police General Jin Global Liberation Army: *Bio Command General Ibrahiim *Terror Cell General Yusuuf *Warlord General Sulaymaan Gallery ROTR_RF_Logo.gif|Russian Federation Logo ROTR_ECA_Logo.png|European Continental Alliance Logo Trivia *In the early stages of the original ''Command & Conquer: Generals'', Russia and European Union were to be included along with the other factions, but they were cut from the final release. The concept art can be seen here. *Rise of the Reds was only going to add the Russian Federation (with the three Russian generals) as a fully playable faction, and its also the reason of the mod name, but since "Sir Maddoc" merged his mod Rise of Europe with Rise of the Reds, the European Continental Army (with three new generals) was added to the mod. External links *Rise of the Reds Official Website *Rise of the Reds @ ModDB *Rise of the Reds Wiki *ROTR Official Story and Timeline Category:Generals Zero Hour Mods